


Episode 12 Disneyland

by katBr



Series: Season Six [12]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Jess wins a trip to Disneyland. Let the adventures begin, with this group, that can be anything. Why did Ally flash her badge, did someone get sick? Can Schmidt face his fear?





	Episode 12 Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> At one point, Schmidt and Cece are on a ride, and they stay on it a few times. I am sure they would have to wait in line again but this didn't work for my story. I try and be realistic, so to speak, but I also want to tell the best story.

Episode 12 Disneyland

The Loft  
Reagan: You won a trip for five to Disneyland?  
Jess: Yeah, the radio asked for the tenth caller and.......  
Reagan: You were the tenth caller?  
Jess: Well, eleventh, but two of the callers were from the same phone number and that's not allowed.  
Reagan: Ah, so who are you going to invite?  
Jess: That's the thing, how can I choose? Ugh, why couldn't it be a trip for seven?  
Reagan: That's okay, we don't need to go.  
Jess: But you have to come. It's a family vacation, and like it or not, you are family.  
Reagan: Okay well, Nick and I will pay our own way.  
Nick is drinking and almost chokes.  
Nick: Ah, what?!  
Reagan looks at him, with that look of hers.  
Nick: We, ah.....we will pay our own way.  
Jess: Okay well, here is the info. The hotel and dates.  
Nick: Hotel?  
Jess: Yeah, hotel Nick.  
Reagan: Where else would we stay?  
Nick: I wonder if the YMCA takes reservations?  
They both just look at him, then leave the room. Nick is still thinking about his great idea.

Schmidt and Cece's house  
Cece is on the phone.  
Cece: Sounds good, let me just run it by Schmidt.  
She hangs up.  
Schmidt: Run what by me?  
Cece: Jess won five free tickets to Disneyland. She wanted to know if we wanted to go.  
Schmidt: Disneyland?!  
Cece: Take a deep breath and listen. You have to forget what happened to you as a kid, and let it go. Do you really want Winnie to grow up, being afraid of the Tea Cups?  
Schmidt: It all started when I was 13. Mom and I were so excited for Disneyland.  
Cece: Here we go....  
Schmidt: I had just eaten a mountain of cotton candy. Then we got in line for the Tea Cups. I couldn't wait, the anticipation built, then the time came. The ride started up, I was so excited. Then the spinning started.....oh, the spinning. They said they never saw a tea cup spin that fast. They didn't think that was possible. I was spinning so fast that when I threw up, it hit me in my face. And if that weren't bad enough, when the ride stopped, I took too long to collect myself. So I stood up to get out, just as the ride started, again! To this day, I can't even drink tea.  
Cece: Well, I don't want Winnie to grow up and to be afraid of tea, do you?  
Schmidt: No.....okay, we'll go. But I am not going on the Tea Cups.  
Cece: Well, that's a good first step.

The Loft  
Winston: Disneyland! Winnie loves Disneyland!  
Ally: Disneyland? Isn't that for like, kids?  
They all stare at her.  
Jess: Disneyland is for kids of all ages.  
Ally: Okay, I'm in.  
Jess, Reagan: Yay! Alright!  
Jess: So we are staying at Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa.  
Reagan: All of us. (She says to Nick, especially)  
Nick: Ah......  
She gives him a look.  
Nick: All of us.

The day of the trip  
Jess: Where is everyone? Come on guys!  
Cece: Uh we're here Jess.  
Jess: Yeah....  
Schmidt: So glad we left early and came all the way over here for this.  
Nick comes into the livingroom.  
Nick: I'm ready to go.  
Nick is holding a plastic shopping bag with his stuff in it.  
Jess: Uh Nick, what's that?  
Nick: My luggage.  
Reagan: Your luggage?  
Nick: Yeah. (He giggles a bit) Like I am going to go and buy something, when I have something that will work right here.  
Reagan rolls her eyes.

At the hotel  
Hotel employee: Welcome to Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa.  
Jess: Hi, I have a reservation for four rooms, under the name Day. See?  
She shows him her phone.  
Hotel employee: Uh, it says here it's for three rooms.  
Reagan: Did you call and add a room for me and Nick?  
Jess: I thought I did......You know what, no problem. We will just book another room.  
She goes back and talks to the hotel employee.  
Jess: We need to add one more room please.  
Hotel employee: I'm sorry, but we are completely booked up.  
Nick: Oh well, we tried. To get to the YMCA, do I turn left or right out of the parking lot?  
Reagan: Nick?!  
Nick: What? They have no room. He just said.  
Jess: No, you know what guys, it's my fault. I told you, that it was all set. So you take my room.  
Reagan: Then where will you sleep?  
Jess: I can sleep anywhere, I'm sure my car.........  
Cece: No Jess, just stay with us.  
Schmidt: Just a heads up, Winnie wakes up every hour. You'll love it.  
Winston: Jess, we got you. You are going to stay with us.  
Jess: Okay, I guess I'm staying with Winston and Ally.  
She goes back to talk to the hotel employee.  
Jess: Okay, we will take the three rooms. I'm just going to stay in my friends room.  
Hotel employee: Uh...  
Jess: What?!  
He is afraid to speak at this point.  
Hotel employee: All of the rooms only have one King size bed.  
Jess: Come on! Work with me man. What am I going to do now?  
Cut to Winston and Ally's room and Jess is rolling in a roll away bed and the wheel squeaks a bit. She is struggling with her bags at the same time.  
Winston: Let me help.  
Jess: I got this!  
Winston: Okay baby!

In Schmidt and Cece's room  
Cece: Babe, come look at our view. We can see almost the whole park from here.  
Schmidt: That's okay, I'm good.  
Cece: Schmidt, you said you were going to try.  
Schmidt: I know, and I will.........You know what I wanna try now!  
Cece: I do, but I don't know if it's appropriate with your son right here.  
Schmidt: I was talking about a nap, but I like your idea more. Come here!

Down in the hotel restaurant  
The next morning. Reagan and Nick are eating breakfast.  
Nick: Hey guys.  
Jess, Ally and Winston just came to join them.  
Jess: Cece just texted, they are going to be down in a minute.  
Nick: Sounds great.  
Reagan: So how did you guys sleep?  
Jess: I slept great.  
Ally: Really Jess?  
Jess: Absolutely.  
Winston: Then why did you toss and turn all night?  
Ally: And aren't you limping a bit?  
Jess: I don't know what you are talking about. Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's eat.

At the front gate  
They then go and get in line to get into the park.  
They get in and are taking it all in.  
Jess: Wow!  
Cece: Look at this!  
Jess: We need to come back and check this out. (Referring to a store she wants to go to)  
Winston: Oh, Goofy! Guys, I just saw Goofy!  
Ally: We may even see Micky Mouse.  
Winston: Don't even! I can't....I mean Micky....He's....  
Jess: Guys, I think we broke Winston.  
Reagan: Alright, I think it's time to check out the rides.  
Cece: I think we are going to go off on our own, with Winnie and all.  
Jess: Sounds good.  
Nick: Alright. So where are we going?  
Ally: Where else?  
Winston: Dumbo the Flying Elephant!  
Ally and Reagan: California Screamin!  
Winston (trying to say it with them as they were talking when he was): California Screamin!

The Tea Cups  
Cece and Schmidt are in line.  
Cece: Come on, the line is moving.  
Schmidt: That's okay, I'm good. (He gestures for those behind him to go ahead of them)  
Cece: Babe, I know this is hard but you can do this. Come on, you don't want to pass on your fears to Winnie.  
They move forward.  
Schmidt: I don't know. I mean fear is a healthy thing.  
Cece: Yeah, when it keeps you from jumping in front of a train. But when prevents you from going on a ride, made for children......  
They move forward.  
Schmidt: You're right.  
Cece: Then tell your feet.  
They move forward.

Ally, Reagan, Jess, Nick and Winston get off the sixth ride in a little over an hour.  
Ally: Alright! What's next?  
Reagan: Space mountain?  
Ally: Absolutely!  
Nick: Ah......  
Reagan: What?  
Winston: I'm with Nick on this one.  
Nick: We have been on six rides in an hour.  
Winston: Thanks to Ally using our police badges to cut the line.  
They high five.  
Reagan: Brilliant idea, by the way.  
Ally: Thank you.  
Nick: Yeah, well I wanna go grab some free food and chill for a minute.  
Jess: Ah Nick, that food isn't free.  
Nick: What?! We pay a king's ransom to get in here and then we have to pay for food. I don't think so.  
Nick pulls a sandwich out of his cargo pants pocket.  
Ally: You brought a sandwich?  
Reagan: Oh, he always brings food.  
Flashback  
Nick and Reagan are at the movies, he pulls hot wings out of his jacket and drinks out of his pants pockets.  
Cut to  
Nick and Reagan at a ball game. Nick pulls a Tupperware container out of his jacket with chili in it. Then he pulls out a bag of cheese, out of his pocket.  
Nick: Like I am going to pay for food, whenever I go somewhere! What am I, a Rockefeller?  
Ally: Here Nick, take my meal pass.  
Nick: Alright, let's do this.  
Jess: Okay, so why don't you go and eat and we will meet up with you two later?  
Winston: Alright, about to get my snack on!  
Nick: By the time this day is over, they will know the name Nick Miller!  
Jess: By the time this day is over, they will know a bear in pants.  
They split up.  
Winston: Okay, where do we wanna go?  
Nick: I got this, follow me. First we are going to go here.....  
Nick is hyper focused and knows exactally where the food is and how to get there. They go from place to place till they are both so full.  
Winston: Ah, oh, I don't think I can move.  
Nick: I know right?!  
Winston: I think you killed us!  
Nick: We also made a dent in corporate America! Trying to keep the man down. Haha, who is laughing now?  
Winston: If I laugh, I think I'll throw up.  
Nick: Oh yeah. You'll get used to it.

The Tea Cups  
Schmidt: (Talking to himself) " You can do this."  
Cece: Look Winnie, Daddy is being brave.  
He breaks out in a cold sweat.  
Schmidt: Ahhhh, no. Babe, babe, I...I...I can't.  
They move forward.  
Cece: Yes you can.  
Schmidt: How do you know?  
Cece: Just look, we have been talking for an hour about how you can't do this and look at where we are?  
They are at the front of the line.  
Schmidt: Okay, you're right. Let's do this.  
They go to get on the ride. Schmidt freezes up a couple times and people get annoyed and go around him.  
Cece: Babe, I'm so proud of you.  
Schmidt: This isn't so bad.  
The ride starts up. Schmidt squeezes Cece's hand.

The girls are in line for another coaster.  
Ally: Brilliant idea about getting food we can eat in line.  
Reagan: Well, it was your idea to use your badge so we can maximize our time riding the rides.  
Jess: Hey, do you guys wanna go and get a princess makeover?  
They just stare at her.  
Jess: No? I knew I should have asked Winston.  
Beep beep  
Ally: Uh, that's Winston. He said, they ate their way through the countries, and if we wanna meet them, they are "trying not to throw up" at Frozen - Live at the Hyperion.  
Reagan: Well, that's attractive.  
Jess: Well, I guess we better go get the guys......one more ride?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Ally: Well, I mean, we are already here.

The Tea Cups  
The ride goes slowly at first and Schmidt freezes up. Then he starts to loosen up. The ride starts to speed up and he laughs.  
Schmidt: Oh boy! Haha.....  
Cece: See Schmidt, it's not so scary.  
Schmidt: I know, I don't know what you were worried about.  
She stares at him.  
Schmidt: Sorry, thank you.  
He kisses her.

The girls are coming off another ride.  
Jess: Okay, I think we need to get the guys now.  
Reagan: Yeah, I suppose.  
They start walking over.  
Beep beep  
She sees a text from Nick  
Reagan: That was Nick, he said that Winston got tired of waiting for us and left to find us.  
Ally: Okay, I'll just text him.  
Reagan: Yeah, see that won't help. Cause Nick has his cell phone.  
Ally: He forgot his phone, again?  
Flashback to Winston leaving his phone on a plane, in a cab, and in a doctors office. We see Winston opening the door to an exam room to retrieve his phone and the doctor is examining another patient.  
Winston: Oh......no!  
They meet up with Nick.  
Ally: You let him wonder off?  
Jess: You know better.  
Reagan: What are you worried about? He is a grown man, he'll be okay.  
They just stare at her.  
Jess: Okay, so we just need to split up and look for him.  
Ally: Sounds good.  
Jess: I'll text Cece and let her know what's going on.

The Tea Cups  
Cece: Schmidt, come on, we have been here three hours.  
Schmidt: You wanted me to get past my issues with the tea cups.  
She goes and talks to the park attendant, next time the ride stops. Schmidt, doesn't see.  
Park attendant: Ah sir, would you please step aside and let some of our other guests have a chance to enjoy the ride?  
Schmidt: Ah, yeah. Sure.  
Cece: Come on, let's go get some lunch.  
Schmidt: Okay.  
They walk to go get some food.  
Schmidt: Did you have to go talk to the park attendant?  
She laughs.  
Beep beep  
Cece: You won't believe it.  
Schmidt: What did Winston do?  
Cece: How did you know?  
Schmidt: Please!  
She tells him what's going on.  
Schmidt: Well, we still need to eat lunch.  
Cece: So we will look along the way and I'm sure he will turn up.

They all go around and try and find him.  
Jess and Nick go and look in all the shops and food places, restrooms and so on. No luck.  
Jess: I better call Ally and Reagan.  
Nick: Yeah, maybe they had better luck.  
Jess calls Ally and she hasn't found him yet.  
She then calls Reagan.  
Jess: Reagan, have you seen Winston?  
Reagan: Sorry, no and I have looked everywhere.  
Jess hears the ride attendant going around and prepping the ride, before it starts.  
Jess: Are you on a ride?  
Reagan: No!  
Jess: Reagan!  
Reagan: What?! I thought that what better way to find someone at Disneyland, than in the air?

At an Outdoor Eating Area  
Cece: Mm babe, you need to try this.  
She hands him a bite of her food.  
Schmidt: Wow! I gotta watch myself. There is too much good......Winston!  
Cece: What?  
Schmidt: Winston, right there. Look!  
Both: Winston!  
Cece: He can't hear us. Go! Schmidt, he is going to wander off.  
He quickly goes after him. They come back.  
Cece: Winston!  
Winston: I know.  
Cece: You can't keep doing this. Every time we go somewhere.  
Flashback to them finding him at the zoo, a museum and the mall.

Ally meets up with Nick and Jess.  
Ally: No, I checked everywhere.  
Jess: Us too. Nick, did he tell you anything about where he was going?  
Winston: No, he just mentioned something about trying to keep his food down and going to find you.  
Beep beep  
Ally: It's Cece, they found Winston.  
Jess: Thank goodness.  
Nick: I better let Reagan know. She must be worried.  
Jess: Yeah, she really looks worried.  
Nick: Huh?  
Jess: Look.  
They see her coming off a ride.  
Jess: Reagan!  
Reagan:Bad news. He's not on Space Mountain.  
Jess: I can't believe you didn't look for Winston.  
Reagan: What, I checked the rides. Someone had to.  
Nick: See Jess.  
Ally: Well, Cece found Winston a little while ago.  
Reagan: Oh, thank God!  
Ally: Well, we are going to go meet them now.  
They walk over to where Cece and Schmidt are eating.  
Ally: Hey!  
Winston: I'm so sorry. I thought I knew where I was going but while I was throwing up, I got a bit turned around.  
Ally: Okay, let's just get you back to the hotel.  
Winston: I love you.  
He goes to kiss her. She backs away.  
Ally: Ah, why don't we wait and see if you are done throwing up first.  
Winston: Yeah, that's prob....(He almost throws up) no, I'm good.  
Jess: Alright, well see you later.  
Cece: Yeah, sorry you have to leave.  
Nick, Schmidt: Bye guys  
Jess: Reagan, plan for this afternoon. Go around the park, and talk like old ladies who are hard of hearing.  
Reagan: And I lost my teeth on one of the rides. (She says, in her old lady voice)  
Jess: Come on, I think there is a wig shop over here.  
They take off running.  
Nick: That's okay, I'm good. I have things....  
Schmidt: They can't hear you.  
Cece nudges him.  
Schmidt: Hey Nick, why don't you hang out with us this afternoon?  
Nick: That's okay, you don't need to invite me, because you feel sorry for me.  
Schmidt: Okay.  
Cece hits him harder this time.  
Schmidt: We insist.  
Cece: We really do. We were going to go to the bumper cars.  
Nick: Bumper cars, I'm not that good with smashing into someone but I'll give it a try.  
Cut to Nick bumping everyone in sight. Trapping people and they are legitimately scared.

Reagan and Jess are in line dressed in wigs and old people's clothes. Talking like old people.  
Reagan: I hope I don't loose my teeth on the ride!  
Jess: I hope I can climb in, with this bad hip of mine.  
Reagan: I remember when this park was built.  
Jess: It was quite the day, the schools closed.  
People are just staring at them.

Schmidt and Cece are clearly traumatized. After they witnessed Nick bump and trap everyone in their cars.  
Cece: Uh, that was.........I have never seen someone, scare so many little kids.  
Nick: Now, you are just exaggerating.  
Schmidt: Nick! Didn't you see them take your picture, when you got off the ride?  
Nick: Yeah (He says with pride)  
Cece: Don't be proud of that.  
Schmidt: They took your picture, to ban you from the ride.

Schmidt and Cece's Room  
A couple days later. They are getting ready to leave.  
Cece: I can't believe the trip is almost over.  
Schmidt: I know but it was good to get away.  
Cece: Yeah, and I thought that Winnie was too young to enjoy Disneyland but he seemed to have had a really good time.  
Schmidt: He really did. Look... (He shows her one of many pictures he took while they were there)

Winston and Ally's Room  
Ally: It's been a great few days but it will be good to sleep in my own bed.  
Jess: I hear that.  
Winston: Jess, I told you that you didn't have to sleep on that. You could have had the bed with Ally.  
Jess: I know.  
He turns to go into the bathroom.  
Jess: Hey, I have something for you.  
Winston: For me?  
Jess: It's just a little something.  
It's a picture of Winston and Goofy in a frame.  
Winston: Thanks Jess!  
He hugs her. Ally catches them hugging and takes their picture.

Nick and Reagan's Room  
Reagan: Nick, what are you doing in there?  
He is in the bathroom and has been in there for a while, making noise.  
Nick: Just packing up.  
He has all the toiletries, and so on packed in his bag. It's so full, that it barley closes.  
Reagan comes into the room.  
Reagan: Nick!  
Nick: Hey, I paid for this. This is mine.  
She tries to take it away from him.  
Nick: Noo!  
Reagan: You can not be this cheap.  
Nick: Haha.....you haven't seen the half of it.  
She rolls her eyes.

The Lobby  
Jess: One more picture.  
Schmidt: Jess, we took pictures out front, by the pool, in our rooms, by the desk, don't you think we have enough pictures?  
Jess: Do we have a picture with our desk clerk?  
He stares at her.  
Jess: We do not.


End file.
